Joe Hart
Joseph "Joe" Hart is a recurring character on the Fox TV show Glee. He is currently a junior at William McKinley High School, he made his debut appearance in Heart, the thirteenth episode of the third season. He is currently a part of The God Squad and New Directions. He developed a close friendship and crush/possible relationship with Quinn, as he accompanies her to physical therapy and assists her in regaining the feelings in her legs, after the car accident in On My Way. Joe is portrayed by The Glee Project co-winner Samuel Larsen. Biography Season Three Heart Joe is introduced as a homeschooled teen, who is joining McKinley High School in his sophomore year because he realized his mom was his best friend. His father is a door-to-door Bible salesman. Joe is the newest member of The God Squad, the other members being Mercedes, Quinn and Sam. He plays guitar and sings, but thus far in his life he has not learned any songs that weren't Christian songs. After being asked by Sam Evans (a member of The God Squad and New Directions) about his tattoos he states that they are Bible verses and also that each of his locks are named after each book in the Bible. This indicates that he probably has 66 locks. Along with the rest of the God Squad, he performs a "singing telegram" of Stereo Hearts to Rachel, from Finn. Santana asks them to do a singing telegram from her to Brittany. While the rest of the God Squad are up for it, Joe is not sure as he has never met a gay person before, but says he'll think about it. Later, at Sugar's party at Breadstix, he declares that "Love is love, man," and he and the rest of the God Squad sings Cherish/Cherish for Brittany. In Love Shack, he is seen sitting with Finn, before Quinn takes him to dance with her. On My Way Joe takes part in a meeting of The God Squad where Dave Karofsky's condition is discussed and they express concern for his well-being. He also invites Kurt to the meeting. Joe is later seen in the audience at Regionals cheering the Warblers as they sing Glad You Came, and later he is seen in the audience watching the New Directions sing Fly/I Believe I Can Fly, What Doesn't Kill You (Stronger), and Here's to Us. Big Brother Joe walks down the hallway barefoot when Finn nearly steps on his toes. Later, he and Quinn talk after her return to school. He tells her that he prayed for her, and she says she looks up to him, and knows some people that he could inspire. He helps to push her wheelchair down the hallway while they talk. Quinn invites Joe to join New Directions, and he joins at the end of the episode, taking part in Booty Camp. Saturday Night Glee-ver Joe has a solo in Night Fever after rehearsing it earlier with Will, Sue, and Blaine. He dances happily in the choir room during Disco Inferno. He participates with the rest of New Directions in Stayin' Alive. Dance with Somebody After the I Wanna Dance with Somebody (Who Loves Me) performance, Quinn watches, hurt, especially after Brittany tells her that she dreams of her dancing (and flying and breathing fire). Joe confronts her about it, and then convinces her to allow him to go to her physical therapy. Joe and Quinn perform Saving All My Love for You and the club watches, blushing at the chemistry between the two. In physical therapy, Joe is about to kiss her, but he doesn't. In the gym, Joe confronts Sam about his feelings for Quinn, saying he couldn't control his "feelings" for her. He feels conflicted about his religion conflicts to his physical needs. During physical therapy Quinn notices that Joe is a little excited, he feels embarrassed, but she assures him that it's fine. He tells her that he thinks she is beautiful and feels like he doesn't have to do what God says for him to feel closer to him, wanting to be with Quinn. She tells him she wouldn't ask him to give up his faith because it's nice to know there's something that can't be lost. Joe asks what they have and she replies with "something new". Choke During the School's Out performance, when Puck enters the choir room, Joe seems shocked by Puck and the dancers behind him, with the rest of the club. The next day, when Finn enters the boys locker room expressing that he is worried about Puck, Joe looks concerned. Later that day, in the choir room, he and the rest of the boys in New Directions help Puck study for his final Geography exam. Joe asks Finn how Rachel was doing after her choked in her NYADA audition and Finn tells him the situation is bad. A few minutes later, the New Direction boys started performing The Rain in Spain and Joe plays the guitar in the number. He jumps everywhere and does major head banging with his dreads swinging back and forth, enjoying himself immensely. After Puck finishes his test Joe and the rest of the boys meet Puck outside of the Geography class. Puck thanks them for being there for him and helping him and they have a group hug. Prom-asaurus Joe is first seen spinning Rory in a chair. Then he accompanies Quinn to her physical therapy. At Quinn's physical therapy session he is seen supporting Quinn and giving her a few encouraging words. In the hallway, at school, while he was leaving class with Rory, he saw Quinn and Finn at the lockers. Although he was going in the opposite direction, he turned around and looked at them for a second. Rory saw this and turned him back around and they walked off. At prom, he stands up for Quinn when Finn confronts her at prom and demands she stand up. Joe and Finn were about to fight but luckily Sue intervene and stopped them. Later, he performs with the guys on What Makes You Beautiful and then he is seen helping Quinn getting on stage and enjoying her performance of Take My Breath Away. Later, he is seen dancing with a random blonde. At the end of prom Joe, Artie, and Rory take a picture together. Props When Mr. Schuester announces that they are doing Flashdance... What A Feeling for Nationals with props, Sam is seen joking around with his mask, doing impressions of Darth Vader, Joe wonders if it's a movie. During Tina's Dream, Joe was portrayed by Mike and vice versa. Later he is seen with Tina, Sugar, and Rory sewing the dresses and suits for Nationals. He and New Directions depart to Nationals together. Nationals Joe is seen practicing his dance moves at the hotel. When Sam and Puck end up fighting, he helps to split them up by pulling Sam away from Puck. When Quinn struggles in a dance move, he is seen worried, standing by her. He performs at Nationals with New Directions. He dances and sings during Paradise By The Dashboard Light. While waiting for the results, Joe can be seen praying alongside the New Directions and then cheering once they are awarded first place. After the victory, he heads back to Lima with the club and celebrates when they return. During the Teacher of the Year event, they all sing for Will in We Are The Champions. Goodbye Joe is seen enjoying the performance of Sit Down, You're Rockin' the Boat. When the seniors sing You Get What You Give to the underclassmen, Quinn sits on his lap and hugs him, but then she does something similar with Artie. He, with the rest of the undergrads of New Directions, sing In My Life. Joe is later seen with the underclassmen, parents, and faculty cheering on the graduates. He is last seen waving goodbye to Rachel at the train station along with the rest of New Directions. Season Four The New Rachel Joe is now considered popular since he is still a member of the New Directions. This new found popularity gives him a sense of power as well. He was also seen watching the auditions for New Directions. In a scene in the choir room, he saw Wade/Unique in make up and said "Girl, I thought we said you'd wear make up onstage." Also, in another scene in the cafeteria, after Marley had revealed that the lunch lady they have been teasing was her mom, he became suddenly uncomfortable with what had happened. He was part of the group apology to Marley, and was also called 'Tarantula Head' by Kitty, before two high school jocks slushied Marley and Unique. He is then seen dancing and doing back-up vocals for Marley with the other New Directions in Chasing Pavements. Britney 2.0 When Mr. Schuester announces the assignment of the week, Britney 2.0, he seems very happy with the assignment. He then asks "What are we gonna do?". And when Artie and Blaine give a 'taste' of Britney Spears through Boys/Boyfriend, he likes the performance, and also does the back vocals. In another scene, he joins Tina and Sam in the song 3, and at the near end of their performance as Brittany is about to shave her hair, he starts to get worried. He is then part of the talk from the glee club to Brittany about her recent issues. As she lip syncs to Gimme More, Joe is a background dancer. And finally in welcoming Jake Puckerman he is happy and he says "Welcome bro. God made you, and God never makes mistakes." as a welcome greeting. The Break-Up He is first seen in a meeting of the Left Behind Club with Jake, Marley, Brittany, Sam, and Santana with other fellow McKinley students and with Kitty as their leader in Breadstix. When he is listening to Kitty's speech on he interpretation of the Bible, there is obvious confusion and disagreement on his face. He then participates in the "fake rapture" Kitty organized. The Role You Were Born to Play Joe is first featured when Finn, Artie, Mike, and Mercedes try to look for a person who can play Danny Zuko, since Blaine is still heartbroken from his recent break-up with Kurt. In the following scene after he is mentioned, he is then seen backstage in the auditorium, infront of a mirror with Artie and Finn, trying out a wig to make them visualize him as Danny, but he seemed horrified by the hair. And then in the callbacks for all those who auditioned for Sandy and Danny, he is seen enjoying the performance (Born to Hand Jive), and following the other New Directions onto the stage, and dancing along. And then after Finn posts the results of who's playing who, he seems happy when he is casted for the role of Doody. But when Kitty is angered by her role (Patty Simcox) since she does not know who she is, when she mentioned she had prayed all night for it, Joe suggested that at the moment she prayed "Maybe God was helping people with cancer," causing him to be shushed and named "Avatar" by Kitty. Glease When Mr. Schue announces that he is part of the Blue Ribbon Committee, he along with the New Directions are thrilled about it. But when Mr. Schue follows it with a goodbye, he becomes sad. But when he announces that Finn will take over the Glee Club, Joe is not part of the uproar. In another scene, he is with the boys of Grease in 'Hummel Tires & Lube ' (the Hummel-Hudson company) for an audition, and asks "Are we supposed to rehearse here?". When Finn announces they will rehearse in the shop, Joe follows it with "Okay, but where should we... There's no stage or anything.". He is then part of the performance of Greased Lightning . In another part, where Santana accepts the offer replacing Wade/Unique for the role of Rizzo, he then asks her "So, what are you doing at town, Santana?". In the Grease production of McKinley, her is part of You're The One That I Want ''. After their performance, all go backstage (the Choir Room), and when Artie reads the reviews from The Muckraker , he is thrilled about all the positive comments. Songs Duets NightFeverGlee.png|Night Fever (Will) ''(Saturday Night Glee-ver)|link=Night Fever SAMLFY.png|Saving All My Love For You (Quinn) (Dance with Somebody)|link=Saving All My Love For You Solos (In A Group Number) Trivia *His family doesn't own a TV. *He only knew religious songs prior to Heart. *Each one of his dreads is named after a book of the bible. *In the original script for Heart, his name was listed as Apollo. Early reports said he was to be Puck's cousin. *He didn't know what grade level he was since he had been home-schooled (he's at McKinley as a sophomore at the end of the 2011 / 2012 season; he is currently a junior). *He has tattoos that spell out Bible quotes. *He likes to walk barefoot. *He's the only character played by a The Glee Project (season 1) winner who didn't get any solos in their debut episode or even at all. Instead, he got two group numbers. *Santana was the first gay person he ever met, so he never knew any gay people until he was fifteen or sixteen. *He enjoys Disco Music. *Brittany believes that Joe is a girl who doesn't shave her armpits. *He reminds Brittany of a Caveman. (Prom-asaurus) *He was seen doing yoga in the locker scene in Choke. *He used to think that Darth Vader was a movie. *He thinks Quinn is the nicest and prettiest, best smilling girl he has ever met. *He is called "Teen Jesus" by many. *He is part of Santa Claus Is Coming To Town on Glee: The Music, The Christmas Album Volume 2. This was before his vocal debut in Heart when he performed (Stereo Hearts) with The God Squad. *He can learn new songs very quickly, as seen in Heart where he learned Stereo Hearts over night and added guitar. *He is the only member of the New Directions that has never been bullied. This doesn't include times where characters were mad at him or when the whole Glee club is being made fun of. *Although he is a sophomore, some sources suggest that he is 17 and was held back a year because of homeschooling. *Quinn is Joe's only known crush on the show. *Joe has been confused by Star Wars references twice. Once in Prom-asaurus where Sue calls him Jar Jar Binks, and again in Props when Sam impersonates Darth Vader. *Almost all the blonde characters have given him nicknames. Sam and Kitty called him Tarantula Head, Quinn, Sam and Brittany called him Teen Jesus, Kitty called him Avatar, and Sue called him Jar-Jar Binks. The only blonde character who hasn't given him a nickname is Becky. *He helped sew the dresses and suits for Nationals. * His last name is Hart and the first episode he appeared in was Heart. * Would give up his faith to be with Quinn. Gallery QuoeDWS.png Tumblr m310stzpCk1qj5p41o5 1280.jpg 3464494284ce11e1b9f1123138140926 7.jpg C-C5.png Quoe1.gif Quoe2.gif Quoe3.gif Quoe4.gif Heart-06.jpg Joe-omw.png Tumblr_md7fuyfOWJ1qbz8aro1_r1_250.gif Prayers.png Joe-songs.gif SAMLFY.png SH10.png Tumblr m30tweBJFp1qhr255o3 250.gif 417201260535PM--3175769620660409928.jpg tumblr_lz7iqgEUFL1qhr255o1_500.gif Santana_sends_Brittany_a_Vocal_Valentine_2.gif tumblr_lz7iqgEUFL1qhr255o2_500.gif tumblr_lzgakpT1601qe5i4lo1_500.gif joe+quinn.png|Quinn and Joe at prom Wonderworld.gif Make it.gif Face Down.gif Joe & Quinn.jpg Qj.jpg Joer.jpg 317GleeEP317Scene8ChoirRo--4085549538971968736.jpg Tumblr_lzgoy1KyYY1qe294qo1_500.jpg tumblr_m54qt1zRlw1ruc976o4_500.png CaptureIWDWSWLM4.PNG StereoHeartsLogo12.jpg C-C6.png C-C5.png C-C3.png C-C2.png SH11.png SH10.png SH8.png SH7.png 3464494284ce11e1b9f1123138140926_7.jpg|Brittany calls Joe Hart : Teen Jesus Ever After.png Love.png Prayers.png Rock.gif Gripped.gif Twig.png Seen me.png Slipping.gif Yippy.gif Tumblr m30tweBJFp1qhr255o2 250.gif|Joe´s boner part 1 Tumblr m30tweBJFp1qhr255o3 250.gif|Joe's boner part 2 boner.jpg joehart.jpg samlfy.jpg Glitter.jpg NoseRing.gif Jar-Jar Binks.jpg GLADID.jpg Joe prom.png joe.PNG|joe at Regionals tumblr_m3nznavQNo1qc0tt0o2_250.jpg Tumblr m2hak4Qg6A1qj5p41o6 r1 500.jpg Jachel.png BYLM41.png Joe Dance.gif Joe & Quinn.jpg Morac2x.jpg Congrates.gif Celebrator.jpg|Joe celebrating with New Directions Backview.jpg Ukuh.jpg Joer.jpg Joe 3.jpg Iuy.jpg tumblr_m3cscuCG1l1r17hjso7_250.jpg tumblr_m3cscuCG1l1r17hjso8_250.jpg tumblr_m3u7smsIRE1qhh861o1_500.png tumblr_m3u786cyQP1qkx9ldo1_500.gif tumblr_m3v49dvpJJ1qlsfyyo1_500.png tumblr_m3v49dvpJJ1qlsfyyo2_500.png tumblr_m5xxnpwSay1rwf96yo2_r2_500.gif tumblr_m5z5h2Px6m1ryl7peo2_500.jpg tumblr_m5zp8zhFoN1rx54nuo1_500.gif Joe.jpg Vcx.jpg Jq.jpg Joe6.jpg Joe5.jpg Joe4.jpg Hghfg.jpg Gl.jpg CherishJoe.jpg ForeverJoe.jpg IRJoe.jpg joesph hart.gif JH5.gif JH001.gif Tumblr lzf4txSnna1qfbjaoo1 250.gif Screen Shot 2012-09-05 at 4.15.44 PM.png JoeHart12.jpg Quoe4.gif Quoe3.gif Quotes Main article: Joe's Quotations Navigational Category:Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:William McKinley High School Students Category:New Directions Members